


Revelation

by SweetRiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRiddle/pseuds/SweetRiddle
Summary: Headmaster Snape walks a thin line.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klynie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klynie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [klynie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klynie/pseuds/klynie). Log in to view. 



Soundcloud: [Here](https://soundcloud.com/megan-dillon-338130823/revelation)


End file.
